New Page (GH)
by Alrarf
Summary: SPR is reopened! And SPR first case after being reopened is... to go to a haunted abandoned building in oversea. New cases, new comrades, and new relations(?). Nothing much changed, Mai still got into the trouble and all SPR member still behaving the same. Beside... Gene's coming back! Well, please R&R! - Alrarf (Me: I still unsure about the tittle and summary..)
1. Prologue

**This is a remake story from "Who knows".**

 **Disclaim: i do not own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

=Three and half Months ago=

… "He's found," Lin informed Naru.

And then, they were heading to the lake, where some people were already there because of curiosity. Could be seen two divers on the side of the lake just finished from diving and there he was in front of them, Gene's corpse covered with golden-colored fabric, lying on the ground. Naru walked closer toward it and bent down in his knees, about to uncovered it. "Hei! Stop it!," one of the diver warned him.

"It's okay…," he replied as the two Divers were stepping backward in disgust.

There, Naru could see his brother, lying breathless. He stared at the corpse emotionlessly. But if you see closely, you could see there was a sign of relieved in his stare. Naru closed the fabric and stood up, he walked away from the lake. Mai watched him leaving and ended up looking at Gene's corpse, sad feeling creeping up inside her.

That night, she told everything to Ayako and Masako. About her dream… About Gene… When she went to sleep, she had a little expectation to meet Gene in her dream. Of course that didn't happen. She didn't see Gene in her dream at all. Mai woke up with bitter smile. 'I know that wouldn't happen. He's already moved on, he has no more reason to stay here…'.

In the afternoon, Naru's parent arrived, his mother couldn't do nothing but cry all over again when she was told Gene's corpse had been found. In the middle her cry, she stuttering. "I-i learned Ja-japanese because they were using it to talk about s-some secret…". Then she showed a photograph of Naru and Gene which she had carried along carefully. 'Naru didn't wear black clothes…. Ah, that's why… those black clothes he wears are for gene, he mourned for him…,' Mai thought as she saw the picture while Bou-san and other just gasped in surprise when know that they were actually twins.

After that, Gene's corpse that was returned by the police was cremated and brought home to England by Naru's parents. And they went back to Tokyo.

… that was when Naru said SPR is going to be closed and he is going to go back to the England with Lin. Mai only could nod, accepting it. Accepting the fact that the only things that make them together was gone. 'Will I be alone again? Can't meet with them anymore? Joking and laughing together?' Mai thought as she went back to her small apartment.

* * *

=One and Half Month Ago=

'Bzzz bzzz bzzz' the vibrate coming from her new smartphone which is given by Ayako and Bou-san on her last birthday. She look at it and saw 'Unknown Number' on it. 'Who is it?' she wondered before pick it up hesitatingly, "Mo-Moshi moshi?". She hope this better be not a prank or an advertisement or some shady call.

"Hello, Mai" the voice that sounded so familiar made her heart beating faster. The feeling of déjá vu filled her up. 'It is just like when Naru called me after the first case,' she smiled sweetly, remembering that time. The first time she meet Naru AND Gene in her dream.

"…."

"Mai?" Naru called her name again and woke her up from reminiscing the past.

"A-ah.. Yes, Naru?"

"Seriously, what are you doing, picking up the phone but weren't even checking and replying the caller…"

"…Is that what you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Then–"

He cut her off, "I want to talk about whether you want to work for me again in SPR?"

"Pardon?" Mai kind of didn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you beginning to deaf?"

"O-of course not. But could you say it again?" she started walking back and forth without any reason. Kind of scared that she just hallucinated and hearing only what she wanted.

Naru raised his eyebrows and repeat it. He could hear Mai muttered something as he said it but he couldn't catch anything. "You don't want to?" he asked as there are no reply from other side.

Mai tripped over nothing before she replied, "N-no! I want to! I'll gladly take your offer…"

Somehow Naru smirked when hearing a sound of her falling, he bet that she tripped over nothing, and her answer. Beside that. he had a feeling she is blushing right now because of her foolish action. "Are you okay?" his face already back to emotionless, even though inside he was still smirking.

She blushed a little as she muttered, "I am… Just tripped…".

"Anyway, when are you coming back here?"

"In two weeks."

"Oh… okay. Do you want me to pick you up at airport?"

"If you can drive."

"I can't…. No, then?"

"I'll inform you later about that."

"Okay."

"And, please tell Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san to stop pestering me."

"Eh?"

"You didn't hear me again?"

"I heard it clearly…. But you still keep contact with them?"

"Well no, just to get your number."

"Oh…."

"Bye, Mai."

"Uh-un. Bye," Mai smiled and whispered, "Noll".

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Huehe, i had a writer block for my last story(and first)... so i remake it as that story really cant continue on because of some reason... i hope Mai's and Naru's character aren't OOC. please R &R!**


	2. Ancestor's Curse - 1

**Sorry for my(usual) lateness in updating hehehe *slowly shrunk***

 **Actually, right now i tried to finished "Who knows?" as I already finished write 12 chapters of it and i think already 70% finished(?).**

 **Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to give me a review. it can be about anything, feedback, suggestion(?), critic, grammar mistake(?), etc!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Saturday, 17 October

10.00 A.M.

'Ring ring ring' the office phone rang.

Mai pick it up, "Hello, Thank you for calling Shibuya Psychic Research. This is Taniyama Mai, How I can help you?"

"Hello Maii! It is Madoka! That is one hell of formal greeting," Madoka giggled.

"Madoka-san! Yes, isn't it? Naru told me to do that… Anyway, what make you call to office? Usually, you call…" Mai giggled, her eyes sparkling playfully.

"…Call who?"

Mai smiled ear to ear, "Lin, of course!"

"Ugh… Not always… just sometimes!" Madoka blushing a bit as she replied. Mai giggled again.

"Agh! Anyway, could you please tell Naru there will be a client for him today?" her tone change to serious and professional tone.

"Okay, is there more?" Mai asked as she noted down what Madoka said on colorful post-it, that always put beside the phone, together with four-colour-in-one pen.

"Hmm.. and that I already sent him the file."

"Is that all?"

"Yess~" Madoka said playfully.

"Then…. When are you coming here, madoka-san?"

"Hmm… I wonder when…" She making a "hmm" sound as if she was in the middle of thinking about that, "I don't know! Hehe~ but I think we can meet at the location of this case."

"I see!" Mai smiled cheerfully before she heard Naru's voice, "Mai, Tea!"

"Ugh… Tea-addict calling me… Sorry, Madoka. Catch up with you later on line or skype!"

"See ya later, Mai."

"I'll make it now…," Mai put the phone back on it place and stride to kitchenette. She took the tea-kettle from top cabinet and poured the water from the tap inside it. When the water already looked enough to make some cup of tea, she turned the tap off, put the kettle on the modern electric stove, and turned the stove on the high temperature to boil the water.

When the kettle made that 'pssshingg' sound or a 'whistle', Mai turned off the stove, poured some of the hot water into the teapot, swished the teapot around, and discarded the water. She did that to pre-heat it. After that, she put tea Naru liked, earl gray, until it coated the bottom of clear glasses teapot she use and poured the water. While She was waiting three minutes for it brewing, she rinse the tea cups with hot water left in the kettle to pre-heat it. 'Done!' she thought as put the lid on the teapot, shake it a little and pour the tea into two cups.

Mai put one tea spoon of sugar and a pinch of creamer on Naru's cup and added a lemon slice on Lin's. She put the cups on the tray and bring it to Naru and to Lin while she was at it. Mai knock Naru's door room and wait for his reply, "Come in".

"Here you are, Naru," she put it down slowly on his desk so she won't spill it.

Naru lift the cup up and take a sip right after she put it. He didn't say anything like 'thank you' just like usual. Mai stared at him, kind of waiting for his gratification act. Naru was staring back at her as he put down the cups, "What?".

"No 'thank you'?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, because I have made you a delicious tea."

"Then? You just do your job."

Mai grumbled and walk out from there irritated. She knock on Lin's door and went inside without waiting for his answer. Lin was in the middle typing on his laptop with his headphone on. She tapped on his shoulder lightly and smiled, "Do you want a tea?"

He looked at her and nod a little, "Yes please."

Mai place his cup on the free space on his desk. Lin slid down his headphone, leave it hanging on his neck, and raise the cup. He blew it slowly before taking a sip. "It's delicious, thanks Mai."

"Your welcome," Mai smiled and walk out of Lin's room.

She put the tray back on the kitchenette and pour one cup of tea for herself. She added one tablespoon of sugar and milk into it. She drank it slowly until her cup empty. 'Ah.. I forgot to tell Naru Madoka's message…' she remembered.

"Naru," she knocked the door again and waited patiently.

"Come in."

Mai opened the door and look at Naru that enjoy her tea while reading some documents. He didn't even bother looking at Mai and kept reading. She close the door behind here and sighed, "Naru, there is a message from Madoka-san."

"What is it?"

"She said there will be a client for you and she had sent the file to you."

"Okay."

"Naru…"

"Yes?"

"It's good to know you are back, but your attitude pissing me off," Mai getting closer to him.

"What?" Naru lift his head from the documents he have been reading since yesterday.

"You. Pissing. Me. Off." She scowled at him and poking him as she said every word.

"Then? I don't care with your opinion," he focused again on his document.

"You SHOULD care, you know. Because RECENTLY your attitude becoming RUDER than EVER. Even though you told me to read about how to act around people and not be rude, you yourself ARE rude to ME!" She almost screaming at the end of her sentence.

Naru glared at her and sighed, "Okay, noted". Mai still glared at him, irritated. As if there is a glaring competition between them, they kept glaring at each other until there was someone knocking on Naru's door. "Naru? Is there something wrong?" it is Lin. He stood up on other side of the door patiently, waiting for Naru's reply that came late.

"No, nothing, Lin." Naru shifted his gaze from Mai's eyes to his room door.

"What are you going to do now, Mai?" Naru asked as he was calmly looking at Mai.

"Nothing," she puffed her cheek, unsatisfied with Naru reaction. Naru put on bored look and tapped on his empty cup,"Then, fill my cup again." Mai snorted and rolled her eyes, "Please?" and a silence come over between them, Naru stared at her while Mai just looked away as if she didn't hear what he 'asked' from her.

Naru realized that Mai won't pull back even if he pierce her through. And he know that he need her tea, his tongue and throat keep asking more of it. 'That's why I employ her again…,' Naru sighed and back down from his stubbornness. " _Please,_ " He said in English.

Mai smiled, her English wasn't that good, but she understand what her boss just said. She looked at him and bowed down, "Okay, let me take that cup. Do you want a new brew or…?"

"New brew."

"Understood." Mai left the room with light steep and went to kitchenette.

She lift the tea pot, only a bit left. 'Let's put it into a bottle and put it inside the refrigerator,' she thought as her hand was searching for a bottle that usually is in the one of top cabinet. There were some bottle she found, she pick the Tupperware yellow bottle with the guitar-shape and pour the leftover.

After that, Mai clean the teapot while making a new batch of hot water using kettle that already emptied before. Just right when she finished drying the teapot, the kettle whistled. She turn the stove off and pour some water to teapot, to preheat it like before. Shake it around and remove the water. Covered the bottom with the leaves, pour the water that already left to cool down a little, and wait it stepping for three minutes. 'Wait time is it?' Mai checked her wristwatch.

"Eleven thirty… I wonder when the client will co–," Doorbell cut of her speaking to herself, 'Is it the client?'

Mai hurriedly walk there and opened the door. She found herself staring at tall and beautiful woman smiling at her. That woman's figure is just like a model, tall and slim… her black hair is really long and smooth, as if no matter what kind of wind blow it, it will fall perfectly like that. 'If she wear kimono, she will become a perfect Japanese beauty,' Mai thought as she stare at her kind dark brown–almost black– eyes. Then, she scrutinized her from head to toe. She was wearing black cotton parka, beige turtle neck, black straight jeans and a sneaker with simple black-grey tartan-patterned stole wrapped her neck plus some silver, black metal watches and leather bracelet on her both wrists. 'Simple clothes but looks perfect on her…' Mai thought again.

" _Pardon me_?" the woman in front of her said in English. Immediately, Mai confused with what to say to her.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope Mai is not too OOC... I tried making her tougher and can fight Naru back (?). And for Naru... i labelled him as tea-addict-that-only-can-be-satisfied-with-Mai's-tea lol. Oh yeah, what do you think about my OC? too disturbing? or not yet? huehe. R &R please~**


	3. Ancestor's Curse - 2

**HUWAA SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE!**

 **I just started new term in college... and got a lil bit busy with all of moving dorm room(i should say, building though... cause i got room in different building hahaha) and add &drop subject T.T**

 **Please forgive me and R &R please **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Saturday, 17 October

11.30 A.M.

"E-eh…" Mai was stammering a little because of nervousness.

"I'm sorry, don't be nervous… I can understand and speak Japanese fluently… that one was just slipped out," She smiled apologetically to Mai and then she introduce herself, "my name is Ze- no, Arakawa Reiforte, I come here today as what Madoka-san told me to."

"Ah! I'm sorry for my rudeness…. Please come in Arakawa-san," Mai moved to left and opened the door wider. There was a hint of pink on her cheek, she felt so embarrassed and wanted to hide in the hole if there was one near.

"Please sit… do you want tea?"

"Oh, that would be nice!" Arakawa-san said as she untied her stole, undid her parka, and hanged them on the coat rack next to the door.

"How do you like your tea?" Mai asked as she fix the tea for Naru, one teaspoon of sugar and a pinch of creamer.

"Hmm… half tablespoon sugar please," Arakawa sat comfortably on the black sofa.

"Mai, is there a client coming?" Naru said as he came out of his room. His eyes immediately located Arakawa that already staring at him. Their gaze met and Naru smiled, a business smile, at her.

"Are you the one that Madoka talked about?" he sat in front of her still with the same smile.

"Yes. And please stop that kind of smiling," an innocent smile that Naru never can show plastered on Arakawa's face. After she said that, he stop smiling and back to his emotionless face. He took out the stack of paper which is a file sent by Madoka and put it on the table.

"Hello, I am Shibuya Kazuya, president of SPR," Naru introducing himself and started talking to the point, "I just read it briefly, but before starting the explanation from you, can you tell me where your companion? I thought that there will be two persons coming today."

"Ah, he is still have some business. It is okay if he isn't here anyway," Arakawa smiled cheerfully and stared at Naru's blue night sky eyes, "By the way, you are really Oliver Davis, right?"

Naru lifted one of his eyebrow, 'so Madoka had told her about that'. "Yes," he answered, staring back at Arakawa's dark brown eyes that more looked like black if you didn't see it closely.

"Thought so, you are just like how Madoka described," she smiled again.

"Here is your tea," Mai place Naru's cup near him and Arakawa's near her, while her cup next to Naru. She put the tray back into the kitchenette and went to her desk to get a notebook and pen to write down what Arakawa said. Then, she stride back to where sofa is and sat beside Naru. Well, not exactly beside him as there was half meter gap between them. Naru glanced at Mai as she sat, usually she wouldn't sat beside him but he didn't think much about that and continued to focus on the client, client's daughter for exact, in front of him.

"Is what you are going to talk about this case the same like what's inside the file sent to me by Madoka?"

"Well, I don't know what's written inside them. Because the one that talking to Madoka wasn't me, but my parents, who bought that building…" Arakawa glanced at mai that stared at her seriously and giggled inside.

"Then, why are you here?" Naru asked a bit harshly in Mai's opinion.

"Because I have been there yesterday and have a little bit more information than what my parents knew I guess?" she ended that sentence with a question mark that obviously showed in her voice.

"You have been on location, alone?" Mai gasped, she is surprised because usually it is dangerous to go to that kind of place alone, and without any power in addition.

"Yes, I was there Yesterday actually, because coincidentally I was near with that building. So, my parents asked me to check the building without getting inside, getting more information from neighbors and bring some cleaning robot there," she smiled at Mai again, a bit exhilarated with her reaction.

"Eeh… Ro–" she was being cut off… by Naru.

"Could you tell me the detail of what you got there?"

"Okay… I wonder where I can start…," She looked like thinking for a while before starting it, "When I stood outside the building, I have a feeling that there are too many spirits inside. I already tracked it's history, and that building sure have a dark past. Still, the amount of spirits there is still overwhelming and too much. Maybe around two to four times than what it's history says," She took a breath, took a sip of tea as her throat felt dry and just right then, Naru asked, "It's history? That one about how the building was actually a hotel and went down 10 years ago because of the owner was murdered?"

"Yes, but it isn't just that. In fact, it was mass-murder. I bet the realtor tried to conceal it as much as they can. Well, when I tried to investigate around the neighbor, most of them only know that the owner murdered ten years ago. Maybe that was what known publically," she smiled bitterly.

"In the beginning you said that you felt the spirits, does that mean you can feel or see them? If you can, please explain what did you see or feel," Naru took a sip of his tea while Mai take a note what Arakawa said.

"Yes, I can. Like I said, there are many spirits there. However, most of them are not evil. It is more like they are trapped there. Some of them are evil, as ghost and as human being(was), maybe they are the killer or something. And some of them hold a grudge for their killer. Well I have a feeling there are some that are stronger than others but I can't say for exact their number."

"How strong are they?"

Arakawa crossed her leg and lean back on the sofa. One of her hand is on her chin, she looked like trying to remembering about that matter. "I wonder how strong… I can't say it for sure but if I should make a comparison of it with spirits from one of your case…," she stopped and her gaze looked like wandering around, "Remembered that Okubu-sama?"

"Yes, how did you know about that…" Mai flabbergasted hearing that.

"Because I had investigated about you of course… let's use that one as a comparison… if Okubu-sama's strength is ten point, then their strength are eight or nine point… well around that, I think" Arakawa said as she tilt her head to the right, a small smile formed on her lips without any reason.

"Is that all?" Naru confirmed that Arakawa have said everything she found out or know.

"Yes," She firmly answered before suddenly remembered, "Oh right, I and my friend will be with you all thorough the case, is that okay?"

"As long as you won't hinder us," He replied shortly with cold face. Mai glanced at him, somehow she had a feeling that he thought her being there will mess everything up.

Arakawa lift her left eyebrow, 'I guess he thought that I will be a disturbance…'. Her eyes changes colour a little, but neither Naru nor Mai realized that. She fix her seating position, she straighten her back, uncrossed her leg and close them up, and put her hands on her thigh closely. Her mouth automatically form a small polite smile. "I won't."

"When we are going to set off?" Mai said as her gaze glued on Arakawa, she was mesmerized by her much more than before, somehow.

"When all members of your team ready, can you check it? Whether they can or can't" her polite smile successfully made Mai dozing off, she felt like there was something that pull her. 'Is it her pheromone?' Mai thought as she tried to took a glance at Naru that still using the same face like usual and in the middle peered at Arakawa too. But he didn't look like he was enthralled by her. Even if he was, his face didn't betray him at all.

"Mai, you contact Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san and Yasuhara-san" Naru ordered as he took out his smartphone. Mai did so too and open her Line. She went to the group that made especially for SPR and type, 'We have a case, can you all join us?'. She smiled when the 'Read by' count go up fast to five, they all had read it. "I already contact them Naru, just need to wait for their reply."

"What? How?" Naru kind of looked surprised, but his face still flat like normally. Just his tone and eyes that a bit different. Of course Mai caught that and she smirked. It was rare for him to change expression, even if it is only slightly. She giggled, "We have Line's group you know."

"And I'm not a member?" He raised his eyebrows, his eyes say 'how come'.

"Ups! No one thought you have one… sooo," Mai's mouth formed a smile unconsciously. She felt guilty but amused at the same time. It couldn't be helped, it was the first time for her to see her boss looks cranky even though that just happen in a second before he back to his emotionless face.

'Bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz' Mai's phone keep vibrating. When she saw the notification, it all came from SPR Line's group. Everyone could and wanted to take a part in the case because they didn't have anything important this month. 'Lucky I guess?' Mai thought, and then the 'Read by' count added by one. That was mean… Lin had read it too. Then, Lin's room door opened.

"Naru, we have case?" he asked before located someone he didn't know. A woman with a good figure and polite smile on her face. 'Just like a real Yamoto Nadeshiko…' he thought unknowingly why. He hurriedly erased that thought from his brain as that almost made him lose his cool.

"Yes. I haven't told you yet, how did you know?" Naru nodded slightly.

"Line's Group," He answered as he took seat on one of the pouffe near Naru. "Lin was invited… why I wasn't" Naru murmured with super low volume so no one heard him. He felt like betrayed by Lin because he should remember to invited him to the Group because he have Naru's Line.

"How is it, Mai? Can they all join us anytime?" he asked, trying to hide that he was hurt by that fact.

"Yes they said," Mai noticed that her boss kind of distant when Lin said that he knew it from group. 'Is Naru cranky because no one invited him?' she thought and then laughed at herself that it wasn't possible for him to feel like that just because no one invited him to the group.

Of course Lin realized that Naru didn't like it the fact that he wasn't invited to group. Yes, even though he didn't look like it, he was irritated by it. Lin couldn't help laughed inside looking at Naru's crankiness at that moment. 'Looks like Taniyama-san noticed it too,' he wanted to smile at that thought but unconsciously stopped it and that made his mouth twitched a little.

Arakawa just smiled, aware that there was a little drama happened behind this 'normal' scene. 'Even flat person have things that make them feel that it's wrong' she thought as she glanced at Naru. He tried to hide it. But it still show if someone sensitive enough and looked at him closely. She chuckled before said something to bring back everyone to their conversation, "Then, can we depart tomorrow?"

"Yes, how about transportation?" Naru drank his tea that already cooled a little.

"I'll provide everything, just tell me what you want to bring and how heavy it is," she did the same like Naru and smiled at how delicious the tea is, 'Taniyama-san sure know what she did'.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she remembered something to check, "You all have passport right?"

"I have," Naru said, obviously he had it.

"I have too," and so Lin.

"Me too," Mai said as four eyes leering at her.

"You have it?" Naru asked kind of rudely.

"Well yeah, for school excursion."

"How about other member?" Arakawa was amused looking at those two in front of her, Naru looked just like an elementary boy that like to tease the one he liked and Mai… a naïve girl and–unexpectedly– quite dense toward what others feel for her. Mai that didn't realize Arakawa had stared at her for some minutes, typed and asked it on group without any delay. And so was the one on other side, they replied just in a second. Fortunately, all of them have passport.

"They have passport, I guess we can go whenever," Mai lift her head from her phone and smiled at Arakawa.

* * *

 **A/N: fufufu i hope none of the character was OOC... oh right, i do not own Ghost Hunt and its character. but i do own Reiforte Arakawa and her friend that still not came out yet haha xD. once again R &R please 3**


	4. Ancestor's Curse - 3

**Sorry.. the update is so late ;-;**

 **I tried to update every week, but i guess i cant.. because of assignment thingy and irl things uwu**

 **Anyway, please forgive me and R &R ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Saturday, 18 October

10.30 A.M.

Mai watched her boss sitting on the sofas, irritated with the lateness of their team members. Arakawa, that had arrived since half hour ago busy with her phone, texting someone. 'It must be her friend that supposed to be here with her,' Mai thought as she took a glance at her. She can't help but feeling embarrassed when their eyes met. Arakawa just smiled at her when she caught the girl looking at her.

'She wore the same jacket like yesterday…. And clothes that was not really much different in style… but why do I feel like she is a different person from who talk to us yesterday…,' Mai thought as she smiled back at Arakawa.

"Mai, Tea," It is already his second cup since Arakawa came in. Mai sighed as she replied, "Roger." She didn't dare to retort back at him, told him to say 'please'. Because she know, her boss was in super bad mood that if someone said something that opposite of what he want, he will replied with silly logic that somehow can't be retorted.

Mai took Naru's cup and pour the tea that already cooled down a bit inside the tea pot to the cup. She added two teaspoons of sugar and a pinch of creamer, more sugar than usual because she had this feeling Naru is in the mood of something sweeter. 'And maybe this will him calm down a little,' Mai smiled, her intuition always—no, more often right than wrong. Then, she served that cup to Naru.

While waiting for his reaction, Mai looked at Arakawa and asked, "Do you want some tea?"

"That sounds nice…," Arakawa stop looking at her phone and smiled at Mai politely.

"Do you like it cold or hot?"

"If you already have a cold one, I'll have that one please."

"Sure," Mai make her way back to the kitchenette and stopped in front of the refrigerator. She took out yellow Tupperware bottle, where she poured yesterday tea inside it. She pour the cold tea into the cup and add one tablespoon liquid sugar that she made some time ago. Mix them up lightly with spoon and brought it to Arakawa.

When she placed that cup near Arakawa, Naru stared at her with strange look as if he is questioning something. Mai turned her head to face Naru and smiled, "What's wrong, Naru?"

"Nothing, just the tea is sweeter than usual," Naru took a sip of his tea slowly, he looked like he was enjoying it. Even though there was no hint of joy—or happy or whatever positive feeling there is—on his face, just usual straight face.

However, Mai knew that he contented with the tea and what he just said was just a little comment, not a critics. She knew because of his eyes weren't looked like before, it looked more relaxed. She smiled, satisfied with her boss reaction and said, "Still, you like it," as if it was a fact.

"I don't dislike it," Naru put the cup on the table. His eyes followed her as she moved to the kitchenette to put back the cold tea and liquid sugar into the refrigerator. 'How she know that…,' he wondered and stopped looking at her.

Not long after that, exactly at 10.45 A.M., the door to SPR opened and Bou-san came in with big smile and apologized, "Sorry, there was a little bit of traffic jam on way here…," He looked at Ayako that was walked in and stood beside him, "…and she was one of the reason why we got into traffic."

"What?!" Ayako glared at him as if saying 'What do you mean by that'. She crossed her arm in front of her chest

"That was true, you weren't even ready yet when I picked you up."

"Can't be helped, just before you picked me up, I got a call from hospital. I must hurriedly go there and left what I was doing, you know!" Ayako explained the reason why and she still couldn't accept what Bou-san's said that as if make her was in fault.

"Now, now, now, let's stop this little fight," Arakawa somehow already beside Ayako and smiling playfully at her. Ayako turned her head to see Arakawa that was in her left side. However, because of their difference of height, Ayako was looking straight unto Arakawa's chest. Arakawa chuckled a little and lifted Ayako's head by her chin so their gaze met. Mai stared hard at her and she felt that her heart somehow beat harder than before.

"Such a stern look doesn't suit woman as beautiful as you," Arakawa said with straight gaze into Ayako's eyes and serious—a bit flirtious though—tone in her voice.

Ayako stuttered as her face slowly became red and redder, "A-a-ah, i-is th-that s-so."

"Yes, of course," Arakawa gave her a quick peck on the forehead. Right after then, there was something a 'bom' voice and as if steam coming out from Ayako. Bou-san that stood beside her can't help getting a bit flushed as he was watching in close distance. Mai who still in the kitchenette hide her face with tray, she could understand Ayako's embarrassment, somehow.

'She does look different,' Mai thought as she tried to calm herself down.

"…Anyway, where is Hara-san and Brown-san?" Naru asked, it looks like he tried to change the topic.

"Ah, they are—" Bou-san just want to answered when he got cut off by Masako that was behind him, hiding her face with kimono's sleeves—there was a hint of pinkish on her cheeks, "…here". Bou-san jumped a little, he didn't realize at all that Masako and John already behind him since the scene between Arakawa and Ayako happened.

"Since when?" Bou-san asked and he tilted his head confusedly.

"Ah, just a minute ago," John smiled as he answered.

"Where is Yasuhara-san?" Mai asked as she realized that they were still missing one member, and that was Yasuhara—boy without any special ability and could be said the most normal one between them, well he isn't **that** normal though.

"H-hah, Here I am," Yasuhara said, he looked like he just ran a quite distance to reach SPR office. His breath still ragged when he said that and sweat dripping down from his forehead. His neat appearance looked a bit messy, his hair sticking up here and there, one of his collar was pointing upward, and his plain beige jacket was buttoned wrong.

"What is wrong, boy?" Bou-san lifted his left eyebrows when he saw Yasuhara's messy appearance.

"…G-got up a little bit late," Yasuhara answered as he fix his collar and jacket.

"Your bedhead…," John pointing out that to him. Yasuhara, a bit panicked, tried to fix his hair. Still, his hair didn't follow what his owner want, it kept sticking up after Yasuhara combed it with his small comb that came out of nowhere.

"Hahahaha," Bou-san laughed hard and touch his stomach as if it hurts, "I don't know you have such a bed hair in the morning."

"Well, either way, I am still handsome overall," Yasuhara just smiled confidently when he replied.

"Do you need hair gel?" Bou-san dug his backpack, searching for that small item that he always bring anywhere for just in case he can't keep his hair in it's place.

"Yeah, thanks," Yasuhara catch the small gel container that Bou-san threw.

Not long after that, they all were sat on the sofa comfortably and Mai served them a tea that she just made. As if just realized that Arakawa was beside them and smiling to them, they got a little bit stiff and kept looking between her and Naru back and forth, as if asking 'who is this'. Arakawa, the one that is stared at, just kept smiling—and that made Ayako's and Masako's face a bit flushed when their gaze met.

"As everyone already here, I will start explaining about this case a little bit before we departed," Naru calmly start explaining about the case. After he finished explained it briefly, he looked at Arakawa and said, "And this is our client's daughter that will join us in this case with her friend, please introduce yourself, Ms. Arakawa."

"Hello, My name is Arakawa Reiforte. as Mr. Davis said, I will accompany you in this case in place of my parents and as a helper, I guess," She smiled cheerfully as she did her introduction.

"Hee…. By the way, why we need a passport? Where the location is?" Bou-san asked as he scratched his blond hair lightly.

"Australia, near Cairns for exact," Arakawa answered, before Naru could do that.

"Whoa… Australia…," Bou-san looked a bit shocked and a 'are you serious' look showed on his face.

"Yes, I'm serious, of course."

"Ehm," John coughed to make everyone attention to him, "What do you mean by 'as a helper', Arakawa-san?"

"She and her friend will help us investigate and else, just as her parents informed," Naru explained it shortly. He looked a bit irritated because of Mai and Bou-san kept chit-chatting by themselves about the case they just received. Actually, they were talking about how fun it is their 'trip' to Australia.

"Ah, that remind me, Australia is where you are from, right, John?" Mai asked while making a 'pon' sound with her hands—hitting her left hand that opened widely with her right hand that was in fist, just like how cartoon's character do it when they realize something.

"Yes, my Hometown quite far from Cairns though," John showed his angelic smile as he answered Mai's question.

"Have you be—" Mai just want to ask whether he have been there, but she was cut off by Naru, "Mai, let's stop asking useless things."

"Huft… Fine!" Mai puffed her cheek up a little and threw her face to left.

"About the transportation...," Naru said as he shifted his gaze to Arakawa. She smiled again—without any meaning—and said, "Ah, about that… I just want to ask you, which one do you prefer, Helicopter or Airplane?" She seemed to think about something before continuing, "and about the equipment you want to bring, do you want to bring it together with van you usually use… or you will let me provide you with Van there?"

For a second there, everyone—except Naru and Lin, ofcourse—was flabbergasted and nothing escape their mouth except small 'eeehh'. Naru calmly told her what he want despite the state of confusion that happens to his team member, "Then, I'll take Airplane. And for the equipment, I think I will use the Van that you provided."

"Okay, please wait a second," She tap her bracelet that is from some metal and have one centimeter wide. She said something in whisper and took out a small things that looked like a head of headset and place it on her ear just like how people usually wear the headset is. Then, she said something in another language that wasn't both Japanese nor English.

After a minute, Arakawa took out that thing from her ear and put it inside her pocket like before. She smiled and informed the 'still confused' members in that room with cheerful tone, "Okay, we can depart now if you want!"

"EEEHHH?!" a perfect shocked choir came from the group that still in daze.

"Eh?" Arakawa replied with small 'eh' and tilted her head. Looking at them with 'what is wrong' look.

"….You have booked the tickets for us?" Naru asked, a hint of disbelief could be heard in his voice.

"What ticket? I already arranged for a private jet for us though."

"Oooh… is that so…." Mai, Bou-san, Ayako, and Yasuhara said together, before they once again screamed in unison, "EHH?! WAIT, WHAT? PRIVATE JET?" Masako and John just stared at Arakawa with mouth closed—they tried to stop themselves from flabbergasted and reacted like how other fours were.

"Yes, or you want something else?" She asked innocently(?). They hastily shook their head when she asked that. Naru politely said no and told her that they can go now.

* * *

 **A/N: did i make Arakawa's personality too weird? did i make too many OOC inside this story? please let me know huehe**


End file.
